1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in connection with control of insects, in particular for monitoring the population of selected species of insects.
2. Prior Art
In order to be able to protect crops adequately, it is necessary to be able to determine exactly when any given species of insect begins to pose a threat to them so that measures can be taken to reduce the infestation of that insect, for example, by spraying an appropriate insecticide.
U.S. application Ser. No. 895,554 (Salotti et al), filed on Apr. 12, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,839, is directed to a device for use in keeping insect infestations under control, including at least one trap provided with electrical conductor means connected across a high voltage generator and operable to produce an electrical discharge when an insect above a given size comes into contact therewith; a discharge detector operable to detect such electrical discharge and to enable, in response thereto, operation of a radio transmitter whereby to transmit a signal to a radio receiver the output of which is fed to an impulse counter which counts each time the transmitter is operated, to provide an indication, at a location remote from the trap, of the number of insects trapped thereby. In such device the receiver and the impulse counter can be fed from the main supply, but the detector and the transmitter, since they are to be set in a field or other open position, must necessarily be fed from a portable voltage source such as a battery, and therefore the efficiency of the entire device depends on the duration of charge of the battery.